(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stabilizing apparatus for mobile equipment.
(B) Summary of the Prior Art
Stabilizing apparatus incorporating telescopic structures have been proposed which in their fully extended configuration have their free ends subjected to the action of a thrust load.
This applies to the telescopic beam of a stabilization apparatus of a mobile crane, the beam being disposed transversely on the frame of the equipment and the movable part carrying an arm itself supporting a plate intended to be applied to the ground. In order to achieve the most effective stabilization the movable part is placed in its fully extended position with the plate firmly applied to the ground.
This also applies to a telescopic tower of a crane during operation in its fully extended configuration.
An object of the present invention is to detect the configuration in which a telescopic structure similar to that which has just been briefly described, accommodates the loads in a particular direction of thrust and to provide this detection in one configuration only.